Band of Legends: Tale of the Forgotten Heroes
by Openminded15
Summary: This is the second story of the Band of Legends trilogy. In this one, one of the three heroes gets kidnapped and set to the depths of Hell. Now its up to the other two heroes, and their soul reaper friends, along with new friends, to save their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Band of Legends: Tales of the forgotten heroes

Chapter 1: The Capture

It was noon on a peaceful Saturday afternoon. April, and Scott were hard at work training, while Kaitlyn was hard at work studying. The school finals were soon, and Kaitlyn wanted to make sure she passed every one.

"Kaitlyn, take a break and come train with us." April said.

"I can't, I need to study for my finals in science." Kaitlyn refused.

"Dude, you have an "A" in that class right now, you're going to do fine on the finals." Scott said, grabbing the book out of her hands.

"I don't want to do fine, I want to do excellent." she said.

"Tough shit, you're going over there and I'm going to kick your ass." Scott commanded.

Kaitlyn walked out in the middle of the field and started to transform. In the middle of her transformation into Rayquaza, a large gate behind her appeared. The gate was red, and had the picture of two skeletons appearing to hold the doors of the gate. The gate was wrapped in chain. The gate doors opened, sucking Kaitlyn inside.

Scott and April got up and rushed over to the gate, but the get closed way too fast. They couldn't believe their eyes. Had their friend really be sentenced to Hell? They decided to pay their friends in the Soul Society a visit, to see if they could learn more about what had just happened.

They got to the Soul Society, the captains were having one of their weekly meetings. They all looked at Scott and April as they barged in.

"When I said you were welcome in the Soul Society, that did not meant barge in wherever you want when you want." Yamamoto scolded.

"Sorry, but Kaitlyn's in trouble." Scott said.

Immediately shock rose in almost everyone's face, excpet for Byakuya, who remained emotionless.

"We finally got her to stop studying and train with us, but when she was in the middle of transforming she was sucked into this gate with skulls and shit on it. I think she's in Hell." Scott explained.

A large gasp filled the room. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Kaitlyn? In Hell?

"Well then, I'm assuming you'll need help from the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why would you assume that?" Scott got defensive, "Maybe we didn't need your help, maybe we jsut wanted to let you know what's going on. We can take on Hell, and the devilish creature who kidnapped her!" He vowed.

"And how do you suppose you get there without a soul reapers help opening the gate?" Yamamoto asked.

"Okay- I'll need some help with that. But other than that we won't need your damn help." Scott said.

April pulled him aside, very angry with how Scott's acting.

"What are you doing? If we're going to Hell we'll need help. who knows what's down there." April said, "Get this through your head, we don't ask for their help, we're dead and Kaitlyn's trapped forever."

Scott looked back at Yamamoto with a displeased smile on his face.

"It has come to my attention that we'll need your help after all." He said, giving April the stink eye. April just rolled her eyes. She knew she was right, Scott did too, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Very well then, I shall send Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai with you, seeing that they have already had expierience in Hell." Yamamoto permitted.

Byakuya went to go get his sister Rukia and his lieutenant Renji. He soon came back with both of them.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"Kaitlyn has been captured and sent to hell." Scott said.

"What? We must go save her then." Rukia insisted.

They left for the World of the Living. They didn't want to open up the gates of Hell so close to the Soul Society. Scott and April didn't want them opening the gates near the town, just in case something got out. So they all traveled deep into the woods. It was a part of the woods none of them had ever been to. Renji and Rukia were looking for an open area to open to gates at.

"This would have been way easier if we would have opened this up in the field where you train at." Renji said.

"It's too close to the rest of the town. I don't want to have to save Kaitlyn then go save the town from weird ass creatures from Hell." Scott said.

"Why the hell are you talking about hell for?" said a female voice from behind.

It startled them all. They turned around and found a beautiful young girl sitting on a tree limb. She was Tall, and lean. She had silky black hair thrown up in a ponytail. She wore a dress made of oak leaves and bearded barley. She hopped down from the tree to greet Scott and April.

"Hiya, I'm Ariana. What's your names?" she asked.

"I'm Scott, and this is April." Scott introduced.

"Tell me Scott, why were you just talking to yourself?" Ariana asked.

"What? I wasn't-"

"Scott, she can't see us." Renji said.

"I- I mean, I wasn;t talking to myself," Scott laughed nervously, " I was talking to April."

"Haha, well okay then. So what;s this talk about Hell?" she asked.

"Uh, well you see, we were planning to go to - Hell." April said.

"What? Haha, you know, when people tell you to go to Hell, they don't mean it literally."

"Haha yeah of course I know that! Who wouldn't." Scott said, getting nervous.

"Scott's got a crush!" Renji began to sing.

"Shut the hell up!" Scott yelled.

Scott looked at Ariana, who was very confused.

"Uh- I don't mean you" he said.

April rolled her eyes, "Our friend is kind of stuck in Hell. We're going to go and save her." she said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so. It's very unusual to hear someone actually went to Hell. That must mean that it actually exists." Ariana inferred.

" Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Scott asked.

"Well I never really believed that there was a Hell. People would say there was, but I never really believed there was." she explained.

"Too bad you can't come with us. Well we better get going, come on Scott" April rushed.

"Wait, she can come." Scott said.

"What!" April pulled Scott over to the side, away from Ariana. "Are you insane? Just because you have a little crush on this girl doesn't mean she can go everywhere with us." April scolded.

"That and Hell is a dangerous place. It changes the things about people. Who knows what's going to happen to you guys, and- Kailtyn." Rukia said.

"Yeah, who knows what Hell is doing to her right now." Renji added.

" Alright, I'll tell her nevermind." Scott agreed.

He looked over at Ariana. He watched as she watched a butterfly flutter about in some flowers. He took in a deep breath, prepared to disappoint her.

"Look, Ariana. We can't take you with us." He said.

"Why not?' she asked.

"Because, we can't save our friend, and worry about your safety aswell."

"I can hold my own." She said.

"Trust me sweetie, the power we have compared to you, you won't be strong enough. It's for the best." Scott sympathized.

"Why don't we just see if I can by going with you?" she asked.

"No. I can't put your life in jepordy." Scott said.

"You won't. I'll be putting my own life at risk."

Scott couldn't agrue with that. He looked over at April, Renji and Rukia, with his puppy eyes. April rolled her eyes, and agreed to let her go. Ariana leapt with glee and ran back up the tree. She came back down with a spear made out of an old oak branch.

They were about to head on their way when they heard Ichigo call out from behind them. They turned around to greet him.

"We must hurry to save Kaitlyn before something terrible happens." April rushed.

"Why? What's wrong with Kaitlyn?" Ichigo asked.

"She trapped in Hell, now let's go!"

"What? How did this happen?" he asked.

"We were about to start- I'll fill you in later, just come on." Scott said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ariana asked.

Scott slapped himself in the forehead, and took April and Ariana by hands and rushed them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Level of Hell

All of them had finally reached the perfect place to summon the gates of Hell. Rukia summoned the giant red gate to the underworld. The gate was about as breathtaking as it was the first tiome they had seen it. As it slowly ascended from the ground, you could start to see the skeletons, then the chains around the door.

Once the door has finally risen, it was massive in size. It opened slowly, releavling a dry heat within the boundaries of the gate. April and Scott looked at each other nervously.

"Well- it's time to go in." Scott stuttered.

"I don't get it, what are we supposed to be looking at." Ariana asked.

Scott slapped his forehead again, this time leaving a read mark of his hand.

"Just come on." Scott said pulling on her arm.

They entered thriugh the gate, and immediately feeling different. They took a look around and saw hundreds upon millions of tiny, white cubes. They floated in mid air. Their were also blue pathways in between the white cubes.

"Holy shit! What is this place?" Ariana shouted.

"Hell." Renji said.

Ariana looked over and saw Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji, "Who are you guys and when did you all get here?" she asked, a little freaked out.

"No time for that. We have to find Kaitlyn." April said.

"One thing I know for sure is this isn't what I pictured Hell to be. Where's all the lava and creepy people who have weird twisted bodies."

"It starts looking like that the farther you go down. This is only the first level to Hell." Renji explained.

"Well then we'll just have to explore each level until we find Kaitlyn." April said, jumping down onto a white cube.

The white cube started to float away from the rest of the group. Soon enough the rest of the group jumped down and followed April. As teh cubes floated by they saw many people looking back at them, with very depressed looks on their faces.

"I'd be depressed too if I were in Hell." Scott mumbled.

Renji suddenly shoved everyone down, underneath the white cubes.

"Look out, those are Kushanada. Those things prey on weaker spirits down here. Who know what'll happen when they see a soul reaper."

"Come on," he ordered, "There's a way to the second level down here."

Everyone followed Renji down below all of the white cubes. There was a giant dark abyss that they were going to go through. As they were about to jump down, a Kushanada noticed them there. The Kushanada are the guardians of Hell. They are all very large beings who walk on all fours. They have elongated skull-like heads and a large piece of armor on their right shoulders.

The Kushanada grabbed Ariana. She screamed in terror. Scott began to panic and transformed into the diamond chested Pheonix. He charged for the Kushanada, sparking fire around his body. It suprisingly scared away the Kushanada and dropped Ariana. She plumeted towards the ground. Scott quickly transformed back into human form and caught her when she fell. He blushed as he put her down.

"What the hell did you just do?" she exclaimed.

"Shush!" Scott silenced, "I'll tell you about it later, just shut up and trust us."

They rushed out of there as soon as they could, plunging down towards level two. In level two, they landed in a large pool of water. In the water with them were rather large, stone lily pads. There was one not too far from where they were. April transformed into a Lapras, and had everyone climb on her back, except for Scott. Scott turned into one of his new transformations, an anthropomorphic shark. They both swam over to the giant stone lilly pads.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Onward to level Three

Down in the lowest level of Hell, Kailtyn is kept in a cell in the heart of the level.

"My friends are coming to stop you you know." Kaitlyn said, sitting in the middle of the cell.

"They won't be able to get through all of the levels. At least, not without going insane." he had a smirk on his face.

"No, they won't, they just need to have faith in themselves." Kaitlyn said, grabbing the bars.

When she grabbed the bars, they quickly heated up, until it was too hot for Kaitlyn to handle. She yelped and jumped back. The man luaghed maniacally at Kaitlyn's pain.

"How do you expect them to save you, when you can't even save yourself?" the man sked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hell, it changes people. For better or worst. Mostly for worst." he said, laughing.

" I haven't change a bit ass hole."

"Not that you have noticed, but you are."

"Go to hell." Kaitlyn yelled.

"Haha, already there darling."

Back in the second level, Scott, April and friends made it to the giant stone lilly pad. They climbed up to rest for a bit. Trying to figure out more about Hell from Renji and Rukia.

" So, what exactly is going on here? and what the hell are you guys.?" Ariana questioned.

Scott sighed, "Listen, me and April, we're normal humans, just like you. We bought weird shit from some guy at a Chinese antique shop. Then we met these guys, soul reapers, thanks to our friend Kaitlyn. She's trapped down in here somewhere and we're trying to find her. You're very pretty and I kind of like you, but will you shut the fuck up and quit freaking out about every little thing."

"What did you just say?" Ariana asked.

"Uh, you need to shut the fuck up?"

"Before that."

"Kaitlyn's trapped down here and we need to find her?"

"No! After that."

"Oh that I said I- Hey Ichigo get over here! we're about to leave," trying to avoid Ariana's question.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the lily pad, ignoring them. They tried to get his attention, he only looked at them like they were strangers. Finally Scott got his attention.

"What the hell do you want!" Ichigo yelled, "Can't you see I'm trying to fucking think!"

They all decided to give Ichigo his space for awhile, while they talked about when to go next.

"Well, eventually if we swim down deep enough then we'll reach the next level of Hell." Renji said.

" Maybe we should wait for Ichigo to get his act together," Rukia said.

"No, he can catch up with us. He'll know where we'll be." Scott said, jumping into the water, transforming back into the anthro. shark.

April did the same, only instead of transforming into Lapras, she transformed into a Lugia. Everyone climbed aboard Kaitlyn and held their breath. They dove down deep under the water, as April searched for an entrance to the third level of Hell. Ariana couldn't hold her breath much longer. She tapped and tugged on April so she could let her up. April was contemplating just letting her suffocate, but she decided to let her up for air anyways.

Scott managed to find the entrance down below. Ariana took a large breath, and they all dove downtowards the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hollofications

They got to the fourth level. It was a large barren and rocky terrain, with craters. Scott walked around, looking at the land. As he was about to fall into a crater, Renji grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I would be careful if I were you. Theses craters are filled with yellow lava. One step and your burned to a crisp." Renji said.

Ichigo fell from the third level, more irritated than ever. April noticed he's been getting more pale the more hostile he gets. She pulled Renji and Rukia aside to talk to them about Ichigo.

"Anyone alse notice how much Ichigo has changed since we got here? " April asked.

"It's the effects of Hell on his Hollification form." Rukia said.

"Should we get Scott to take him out of here? Along with Ariana." April asked.

"Why Ariana?" Renji asked.

"She's not the brightest person to be with us right now."

April called Scott over to the group. He forced himself to take his eyes off of Ariana long enough to talk to them.

"You need to go back up and take Ichigo and Ariana back." April ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked, suprised.

"Ichigo's gettin' a little weird the farther we go down, and Ariana is- just not cut out for Kaitlyn's rescue." April explained.

"What are you talking about, Ariana's fine now that we told her all that's going on. She shouldn't be a bother to us anymore." Scott said.

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"He doesn't look any different to me." Scott said, as he kept walkin through the fourth level of Hell.

The heat of the yellow lava was intense. Ariana climbed ontop of Renji's back and had him carry her over to the entrance. Scott looked over at the two constantly, jealousy over taking his face.

"Why didn't you just offer to carry her if you're getting so jealous?" April whispered.

"She's too damn tall for me to carry. If I carried her, her feet would be dragging on the ground." Scott said.

The rocky terrain flattened out, and the lava started to flow a little les over where they were. After the rocky landscape was cleared, there was a narrow passageway lit with the dim lighting from various shrines. They were about to walk through when they heard Ichigo shriek from behind.

They turned around and saw Ichigo's Hollow form, trying to form around him. they all watched as Ichigo fought back his Hollowication. The white mask slowly flowed around Ichigo's face like water. His eyes turned gold, his hair turned white, all of him, transformed. He changed into White Ichigo.

White Ichigo looked over at them all, grinning an evil grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battling White Ichigo

Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakuto and charged for Renji. Renji quickly dodged his attack. He set down Ariana and with drew his Zanpakuto, charging for White Ichigo aswell. He simply moved aside.

" What the hell Ichigo?" Renji screamed.

White Ichigo just laughed his erie, pshychotic laugh and charge for Renji. He hit Renji this time, in the shoulder. Rukia rushed the others to a safe distance, while she went to fight alongside Renji.

"Ichigo, you need to fight him back!" Rukia called.

"Ichigo is too incompetant to control his body in Hell." the white Ichigo said.

Reji raised his Zanpakuto.

"Roar!" He screamed.

His Zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai form, a segmented blade with pick like prongs on each segment. He shot it out towards Ichigo, it missed him. Ichigo let out a pshychotic laugh as he taunted Renji for missing. Although, Renji intended to miss. The Zanpakuto swung back around and wrapped around Ichigo. Renji then pulled on his Zanpakuto, tightening the blades towards Ichigo.

He then loosened Zabimaru, ensuring Ichigo was dead within the blades. To his suprise, Ichigo was uneffected. Ichigo disappeared, His laugh echoed through the air. As they were trying to locate where he was, he appeared behind Rukia. He then sliced through her, faster than she could turn to face him. She fell to the ground, in agonizing pain.

Renji grew furious. He called back Zabimaru, preparing to use his Bankai.

"Bankai!" he yelled, "Hiho Zabimaru!"

The Zanpakuto transformed into a large skeleton of a snake, with a skull of a baboon. Zabimaru roared loudly. It charged for Ichigo, but he spedily dodged the attack. While Renji was busy with Ichigo, April and Scott dragged the wounded Rukia down behind a rock. She was bleeding immensely from her shoulder. She slowly looked back over at Renji and Ichigo fighting.

"You have to stop them, before one of them dies." Rukia said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Someone needs to get the real Ichigo to fight his hollowfication back."

Both Scott and April thought it over, and they came up with a plan. April transformed into a Hypno, while Scott transformed into a new wolf form. A wolf form that has the power to force its way into people's minds. His form transformed the crystal necklace into a blue circle infused into his fur, with a line that runs down his back.

April was the first to go out. She jumped out, ready to use the move Hypnosis to put Ichigo to sleep, when he rushed towards April and grabbed ahold of her.

"Hey babe, did you do something different? You look a little fucked up." Teased Ichigo.

April teleported from his hands and appeared infront of him. She thenused the move Hyponosis. Ichigo's eyes became very heavy, and he grew very drowsy. Scott then came out and danced about, Ichigo trying hard to keep up. He finally collapsed, and fell asleep.

While he was asleep, Scott started to travel into his mind. The blue markings on his fur began to glow as he closed his eyes. Scott's mind was now temporarily insie of Ichigo's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Inside the mind of a sadist

Now inside Ichigo's mind, Scott had one mission. To find the real Ichigo deep in his conscience. _Since this hollow resides deep in his conscience, then that's where our Ichigo shoul be, _Scott thought.

It was dark, except for a shining beam of light coming from above. He started walking around, trying to find some clue to where Ichigo is.

"And people say I don't have a brain." Scott Chuckled.

He heard a faint echo in the distance. He followed the sound, over to another beam of light. Inside the beam of light, was the real Ichigo. He was tied up in a chair, and he had duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait, how did a chair get in here?" Scott asked himself.

Ichigo mumbled irritaredly at Scott.

"Right, right. I need to get you out of here so you can get rid of that White Ichigo." Scott said, approaching Ichigo.

Ichigo started panicing and mumbling all sorts of things as Scott neared him. He got to Ichigo and went to rip the duct tape off of his face, when he was blindsided by the White Ichigo. Scott yelped as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell man? Quit being a dick!" Scott Fumed.

" I'm not a dick, I just want to be free!" He asnwered back.

Out of fury, Scott lunged at the hollow Ichigo. He dodged Scott and took out his Zanpakuto. He tried swiping at Scott, but he dodged quickly and trieds to bite him. The hollow quickly diverted his attack and kicked him to the side. The blow hit him hard to the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't breath. _Wait a minute, Ichigo told me awhile back that if the real Ichigo dies, so does hollow Ichigo. _That gave Scott an idea. He got up, and ran towards Ichigo, whom was still tied up in the chair. Hollow Ichigo walked towards him.

"Stop, now!" Scott ordered.

"Or what?"

"I'll kill him!" Scott threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." he said.

Scott turned back into a human, "Try me." he said.

Hollow Ichigo stood there, thinking about what to do. He didn't know Scott enough to know if he actually would kill Ichigo or not. He decided to back down.

"Okay, I shall stop this time. But next time I will fight back."

Scott untied Ichigo, and then got out of his mind. Scott recapped back in his body, and so did Ichigo. The color returned to Ichigo's body as he woke up. He got up and apologized to Renji.

"I shouldn't be the one you apologize to, you took a pretty good swing at Rukia." Renji said.

"Where is she?" He asked shocked.

Renji pointed toe the rock where Rukia, April, and Ariana are hiding behind. He rushed back there. When he got back there and Ariana screamed, thinking he still was in his hollow form. He knelt down beside Rukia and her wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rukia." Ichigo apologized.

"It's okay Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Well, we should get going to the fourth level." April said, hopping up from the ground .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Onward to the fourth level

They left for the fourth level, which lead into a hilly area, covered with multiple domes. The smell of ash roamed through the air. The farther they walked into Hell, the hotter it got, and the more Ariana whined.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"Way to pick 'em" April muttered to Scott.

"It's too hot here." she complained.

"It's Hell, what do you expect." Renji said.

"Didn't think it would be this hot."

"If she complains about the heat one more time she's going to stay here when we leave." Rukia threatened.

Ichigo has calmed down a lot since his hollow form came out. There have been a few outbursts towards Ariana, but who wouldn't? Renji had led them to a cliff, the cliff had a waterfall made of yellow lava rains down it. Everyone looked at Renji with a confused look.

"I think you got us lost," said Scott.

"We're not lost, we just need to jump down there to get to the last level." Renji said.

Ariana took a curious look over the edge,

"I'll give ya ten bucks to push her over the edge." whispered Renji to Rukia.

Rukia would have done it, if Ariana didn't back away from the ledge.

"How are we going to get down there without dying?" Ariana asked.

Everyone decided to ignore her, while Scott transformed into a Pheonix with a diamond in its chest. April turned into a simple, yet elegant, Pidgeot. Rukia and Renji climbed ontop of April, and Ichigo and Ariana climbed ontop of Scott. Both of them then flew down to the bottom. They landed in a large patch of sand.

"The Entrance to the lowest level of Hell isn't that far from here." Renji said, getting off. They began to walk for the next entrance. Kaitlyn was soon going to be safe.

Back in the lowest level, Kaitlyn was sitting in the middle of her cell, irritated and bored. The creature had been watching her friends going through hell, laughing at them

"Your friends are almost here." he said, "Too bad they won't be able to save you." he started to laugh manically.

"You don't know that. They're gonna kick your ass when they get here." Kaitlyn said confidently.

"Ha! Your friend Ichigo has already had problems controlling his inner power. Imagine what your other friends are going to be like when they face me." he declared.

" They saw what happened, they all know they have to keep their guard up now. Plus looking at you, they don't have much competition." Kaitlyn jabbered.

"Shut up!" he fumed, " Once they meet me, they won't know what they're dealing with."

Scott and the others finally arrived at the entrance to the lowest level. There was a giant skeleton resembling the ones at the gate of Hell. This overlooks a pit of lava. Around the skeletal structure, is a series of pillars and a set of stone fingers. They rumbled the ground as they opened. Heat resurrected from the entrance to the lowest part. Scott and April exchanged looks of nervousness as the stared at the large entrance to where Kaitlyn's capturer was. They all slowly walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Found Kaitlyn

Down the the lowest level of Hell, the heat was overpowering. There were black pathways surrounded by lava. Person after person that walked by, their skin was melted off, leaving bones behind. April and Scott stuck close to Renji the farther they walked along the path. The people started to fade and it more or less became a hot wasteland.

Renji could feel the residence of spiritual pressure being exerted. Renji decided to follow it. The trail led to Kaitlyn in a cage. She looked up, relieved, happy, and nervous. Ariana stopped for a minute,

"This is the girl we were supposed to save? Really? I was expecting someone who looked a little more- girly looking." Ariana commented.

"Ariana, shut the fuck up!" Scott yelled, "I've been kind and held my tounge for awhile, but I can't take it anymore! I should've left you back home when everyone told me to."

Ariana started to tear up, Scott sighed, "Listen, just go sit over there and stay out of our way." he said, feeling bad about yelling at her.

April rushed over to Kaitlyn's cage to try and free her. When she touched the cage, the bars began to heat up. The bars burned her and left a red mark on her hand. The heard a maniacl laugh come from behind them, it made them all jump and turn around.

A man stood there. He was very muscular, with red skin. He had tribal tattoos running up along his arms. His hair was black, and at shoulder length. He had wings on his back, the were twice as tall as he was. He had a few scars on his chest, one was the outline of an eye, and one straight line going through it, and a curved line intersecting both. He wore only a cloth over his regional area. He had a pick-like blade in his hand, the handle made of fire.

"You can try and save her, but it won't work." he said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Akuma. Don't bother introducing yourselves, I already know you all." he said confidently, "You are Renji Abarai, You are Rukia Kuchiki," he began with a chuckle.

"You are insane." Scott acknowledged.

"And you are Scott O'connel. The one who brought the little annoying girl. What was her name again? Ariana? He can shape shift into different mythological creatures, along with normal animals." He informed.

"April Mechling, I understand you have the same power as Kaitlyn does here. You're just the weaker one of the two." Akuma laughed

"I can't forget about Ichigo Kurosaki. After all, you're hollow is very obedient towards me." he said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

"Don't you understand? I _made _your hollow take control of your body and attack the others. With its strength I thought he would've killed all of you, but you found its weakness," he paused, "For now." his maniacle laugh shockwaved through the air, giving everyone the chills.

"Why did you kidnapp Kaitlyn?" Renji asked.

"The same reason you guys train. To get stronger."

"What are you blathering about?" asked Ichigo.

"I planned on harvesting her powers to become stronger and escape this Hell hole- punn intended." He said, "You guys coming to save her was just a bonus."

Out of anger, Scott transformed into a large tiger and charged for Akuma. He was quickly stopped when Akuma hit him over the head with the end of his blade. He laughed as Scott tried again and again to attack him. Each time Akuma had either dodged the attack or smacked Scott out of the way.

Renji decided to try an attack. He withdrew his Zanpakuto and charged for Akuma. Without at force added, Akuma held his attacker back with his was shocked. He jumped back, ready to use his Shikai.

"Roar!" he yelled.

Akuma just laugh as he watched the Zanapakuto transform. Renji threw Zabimaru towards Akuma, and wrapped him up in its segmented blades. He pulled as tight as he could, seeing if it would kill him. Akuma flexed and the blades shattered. He gave a hardy laugh as to see what April had up her sleeve.

It was Rukia's turn to strike. She grabbed her arm that holds the Zanpakuto infront of her.

"Dance," she said

She turned her Zanpakuto counter- clockwise. While she turned it, the blade, hilt, and the tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon formed from the pommel. She flicked her Zanpakuto, Freezing Akuma where he stands. The ice instantly melted.

"Could've told you that wasn't gonna work." Scott said.

"Shut up." Rukia scolded

_This guy is too strong for any of us, _April thought. She then Transformed into Kyurem, thinking its strength could hold off Akuma. She flew up in the air with her ice-covered wings. Her wings began to glow, as she was about to use the move Slash. As he did before, he put up his blade and blocked the attack. All of their attacks didn't do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oh-Crap

Akuma just laughed at every attack and block it with such ease. They tried everything they possibly could to defeat him. Nothing had worked.

"You think you can stop me with these petty moves? I shall show you real power!" he roared.

His scars and tattoos lit up, along with his eyes. They glowed an intense fiery red. Scott started to feel a bit of tingling around in his mid section. A yellow light seeped out of him. It then floated its way over to Akuma. The ball of light then morphed into a body, similar to Scott's body, except the skin in red. Hair black instead of its usual dark brown.

"What did you do to me?" Scott asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I reaped your powers from ypur body." he laughed manically.

Scott tried to transform into a Pheonix, but his necklace did not glow, and he did not transform. Akuma did the same to April. She then tried to transform into a Charizard, but couldn't. Those two were powerless. It was now all up to Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.

Rukia charged for him, attempting to swipe at him. She was quickly stopped short when he grabbed her by the throat. He looked deep into her eyes, and began exerting his power. A black mist covered the two, making the others unable to see what's happening. When the dust finally cleared. Rukia fell from him, with him still holding a white ball with her Zanpakuto's abilities locked inside if it. He smiled a sinister smile as he waited to see if Renji would do the same. They all just stood there, baffled. Rukia got up and tried using her Shikai, but it didn't work.

Once Akuma saw no one was going to mive, he went over and took Renji's abilities for himself. He reached into his chest, pulling out another energy ball containing his soul reaper abilities. Ichigo was now the only one with his powers still all in tact. Akuma then looked at him, and smiled.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you Kurosaki." he said.

He dashed for him, stopping only a few centimeters away. He put his hand on Ichigo's forehead. A light then formed around the palm of Akuma's hand. He then grabbed ahold of the light, ripping it from Ichigo's body. Ichigo groaned in pain as the lught was being ripped from his soul. Once it was finally out, he realized, it was his hollow form. Everyone was completely shocked. All of their powers lie before them, yet they can't acess them. Renji and Rukia's powers had been fused into April and Scott's power bodies.

"Now you all are powerless." He laughed.

"That's not entirely true," Ichigo commented, "See you've only taken my hollowfication part of me. True it can use Bankai and other soul reaper abilities, but so can I."

Akuma realized this right away, and sent the hollow Ichigo after the real one. Each swipe after swipe, both the Ichigo's kept a pretty good pace with each other. White Ichigo used Shikai, so did the other. Ichigo did not want to destroy his other half, but he wanted to supress it for now.

While those two were fighting, Akuma sent out Scott's demonic double out to fight. It transformed into a Minotaur. The head transformed into that of a bull, while the body just grew more muscular. When it was done, it held a battle axe in the left hand. It charged for scott, flailing the axe around like a mental serial killer, trying to hit Scott. Scott managed to dodge each attack, and keep a pretty good distance from it.

The double realized it wasn't going to catch Scott, and since it was close to Renji, who had his powers fused into him, decided to take a swing at him. Renji blocked his attacker with his powerless Zanpakuto. He then attempted to strike back. The beast dodged the attack and swung again.

The beast knew it wasn't getting anywhere with just its axe. It stopped, backed a few feet away, then began to transform into Renji's Bankai. Its eyes glowed a bright red as its body grew long and boney. Its shot out a large beam of red at the two. They both dodged the attack.

April's double decided to try and attack while both Rukia and the real April were distracted. She transformed into the fire bird pokemon, Moltres, and charged head on at April. She saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way. It then turned around and tried to use Flamethrower on Rukia, but she sensed the attack and dodged it.

Kaitlyn could only watch as her friends battled what seemed like themselves. She was trying to think things through of what she could do. Only Ichigo is the one who still has his powers, and right now, he's all tied up fighting himself. She then realized she still had her powers. The only problem was she couldn't get out of the cage. She looked around desperately for a way out, but there was none. _Wait, _she thought, _I don't need to be out of the cage to help them._

As quietly as she could, she transformed into a Squirtle. From her cage she watched as the Moltres was flying around, trying to burn her friends. She waited for the perfect moment for her to make her move. The Moltres' beak was wide open, starting to use Flamethrower once again. Kaitlyn quickly countered it with her Water Gun attack. It hit Moltres right in the side of the face. It wasn't what Kaitlyn was aiming for, but it still knocked it out of the sky.

Rukia and April looked over, caught off guard. They looked over and saw Kaitlyn, transformed into a Squirtle. April smiled and mouthed the word thank you to her. She winked back at her as she transformed back into herself. She at least had helped in some way in their fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ariana Actually Helps

The fight has gone no where. Scott, and the others know everything about their attackers, making it easy to dodge their attacks. Kaitlyn watched, trying to figure out more ways to help, when she saw a girl crouched behind a rock, watching them fight as well.

"Psst!" Kaitlyn called, "Hey you, over there behind that rock."

The girl looked over at Kaityn, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you. Come over here and get me out of here." she ordered.

She shook her head and hid her head behind the rock.

" Come on, you can do it!" she encouraged, "I'll get your back just come on."

Ariana crouched down and looked around for another rock she could run to. There weren't any big enough for her to crouch behind. Kaitlyn motioned her to just run through the action.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." she said.

Ariana sprinted towards the cage, trying to dodge everyone's fighting. Scott had spotted her while dodging his double's attacks. He left Renji to deal with it, while he went to go talk to Ariana.

"Ariana! What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get killed!" He scolded.

"I know but-"

"Get back over there and wait for us when we're done!" He pushed her back over to the rock she was originally at.

Kaitlyn smacked her forehead with her hand, "Try again, just this time avoid Scott." she called.

Ariana did the same thing she did before, except for going straight through the middle, she tried to go behind the fight with Rukia and April against April's double. She was almost to the cage when April's double turned around and saw her inching towards the cage. It let out a loud screech as it charged towards her. She froze in place, screaming, unable to move.

Kaitlyn quickly turned into an Empoleon and used the move Hydro Cannon to get the Moltres off of Ariana. Ariana opened her eyes and saw the monster was gone. She then continued towards Kaitlyn. Rukia was going to say something to her, but then she noticed Kaitlyn staring at her, shaking her head.

"Almost there, hurry up!" Kaitlyn yelled.

As she hurried she was cut off by White Ichigo and real Ichigo battling. She ducked as a Zanpakuto swung at her. Hollow Ichigo noticed she was there and grabbed ahold of her.

"One more move Ichigo, and she's done for." he laughed manically.

"Jesus Christ," Kaitlyn mumbled to herself. She them transformed into a Lucario and used the move Aurora Sphere. The Hollow Ichigo saw the move barreling towards him, and turned around to bloack it with his Zanpakuto. The big ball of aurora split in two, then disinegrated. It gave Ichigo enough time to strike. Catching the Hollow off guard, he cut open his left shoulder. The Hollow dropped the girl, and grabbed his arm.

"You're a sneaky one. " He said, "Making you're move when your opponent's back is turned. Sounds like something I'd do."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said, charging for his Hollow once again.

Ariana made a quick escape, sprinting towards the cage. She finally made it, and searched for a way to open it.

"Be careful," Kaitlyn warned, "I f you touch the bars you'll get burned."

"I don't see a place to open the cage anywhere." she said.

" I think Akuma has the key. You'll have to go get it."

"What? Get it from him? Are you insane!"

"You can do it, trust me."

Ariana decided to trust her and try and get the keys from Akuma. She went behind the cage. Protected by Kaitlyn, she tried to figure out a perfect way to get to Akuma. She told Kaitlyn to create an explosion over by where Renji and Scott are fighting, so that way everyone would be distracted by where the explosion came from and she could grab the keys.

Kaitlyn agreed to the plan and transformed into a Bulbasaur. From the giant plant bulb on its back she shot out seeds out past Renji and Scott known as Seed Bomb. The seeds exploded on contact with the ground. By accident, it had hit Scott's double. It was a happy accident. No one paid any attention to the explosion.

"Okay, plan B" Ariana said.

"And what's plan B?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know I have to think of it first."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and decided to think along with her. Ariana began to look around and study the field. She noticed a few stalagmites lying around on the ground behind him. Akuma was busy watching his minions attack the powerless people. Ariana snuck behind the stalagmites to try and stay hidden. She was a few feet from Akuma, she saw the key on a large key ring, hanging from his cloth.

It was a few feet of open space. She'd have to be quick and quiet to get to him. She got down on her knees and began to crawl. As she neared him, her heart began to pound, and her blood began to race. She grabbed ahold of the key and slowly began to lift it off of his cloth.

Akuma felt the movement and turned around. She jumped over to the side so he wouldn't see her. She crawled back in place and instead, tried taking the key off of the ring. She got it almost all of the way , until her fingers slipped and it fell. She jumped out of the way as Akuma turned back.

Scott looked over at Akuma, and noticed Ariana behind him.

"What the hell is she doing?" he mumbled to himself.

He watched as Ariana grabbed the keys and rushed to Kaitlyn's side. The key lit up, and a lock made out of fire appeared. She then unlocked the door and let Kaitlyn free.

"Well what d' ya know, Ariana actually is helping." Scott said.

He was snapped back into reality when his double swatted down his tail, still transformed into Renji's Bankai.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battle with April's Double

Kaitlyn opened the cage up wide and stepped out. She needed to help her friends first. She looked arounf to see who needed help the most. Ichigo certainly did not need help that much. He could hold off the Hollow for a little while, possibly not even need Kaitlyn's help. She decided to go help April and Rukia first.

April's double had transformed from a Moltres to a Palkia. Kaitlyn decided to turn into a Weavile and attack it head on. Kaitlyn's five fingers fused into three, with long claws on each finger. She shrunk down to about teo feet tall, and her hair went from dark brown, soft and silky to red, and stiff. Her eyes grew smaller, and changed from pale blue to golden.

Kaitlyn jumped at the enormous Palkia, moving at such a speed that makes her seem invisible. The Palkia searched for Kaitlyn. It was caught off guard when she appeared infront of it. Kaitlyn swiped her claws at it, hitting it in the face. It held its face and backed up a couple steps. It roared loudly, then it exhaled a mighty gust, that smelled like rotten eggs and cat piss, called Dragon Breath. It made Kaitlyn a little woozy and it made her head hurt, but she shook it off and continued the battle.

The Palkia tried hitting Kaitlyn with its tail, she jumped up and landed on the tail. Kaitlyn then jumped up, and preformes the move Ice Punch. Her hand was covered with ice, as she jumped up and impacted Palkia in the left arm. The move froze that part of the arm Kaitlyn came into contact with.

Palkia then became furious. It moved the ground underneath Kaitlyn, making it crack under her feet. Lava seeped through the cracks, burning Kaitlyn's feet. She jumped in the air, screeching as loud as she could. She could hear Rukia and April call out to her. Her feet burned and blistered when she landed on the ground to check.

"You bastard!" Kaitlyn called out.

She then built up a large ball of horriblr aura with horrible thooughts imbeded in it. She then released it, hitting Palkia in its chest. She then followed that attack with a Quick Attack to the chest aswell. Those two attacks together made its chest crack.

"Kaitlyn, keep attacking its chest!" Rukia called out.

Kaitlyn nodded to her, then reconcentrated on the fight before her. Palkia then used Hydro Pump. Kaitlyn was blasted by a huge volume of water launched from a great pressure. Kaitlyn went flying, through Ichigo's battle with himself, and landed between Renji and Scott's battle against Scott's double.

"Hey Kaitlyn, decide to join in on the fight?" Renji asked, jumping out of the double's way.

"Not right now, but maybe later." Kaitlyn said, rushing back towards Palkia.

Kaitlyn used quick attack on Palkia once more, hitting it in the chest again. Kaitlyn followed the attack with the move Metal Claw. She raked Palkia with steel claws in the chest, finally breaking skin and making it bleed.

Kaitlyn smiled, _Finally, now we're getting somewhere. I just need to finish it now. _she thought. Suddenly, the floor around her was ripped apart, and all that was around her was dark space. Right across from her, was Palkia. They were completely isolated. Palkia roared and Kaitlyn felt pain all over her body. She then looked up at Palkia, it was right infront of her. It took a single swipe at Kaitlyn, she couldn't dodge. The dark space around her was too dense for her to move around in.

Three giant gashes appeared in her abdomine. Her eyes grew wide, as her pupils did small. The pain was too much for her to stand in the Weavile form, so she transformed back into her human form. The dark space receded and they both fell to the ground. Rukia and April rushed out towards Kaitlyn. Rukia knelt down beside her, lifting her head.

"Kaitlyn!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Kaitlyn coughed, "Just help me back up."

April helped her back up, and Rukia wished her good luck as she transformed into a Scizor. Palkia seemed more confident now that Kaitlyn was wounded. Kaitlyn closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and focused her energy on Palkia. Kaitlyn then unleashed the move Bullet Punch. With ounches as fast as bullets, Kaitlyn struck Palkia many times in a row in the chest.

"Your double, its almost dead." Rukia commented.

"What will happen if it dies? Will we lose our powers?" April asked.

"Let's hope not." Rukia said looking at the ground.

Kaitlyn cringed at the pain in her stomach. She looked back at Palkia, who was gearing up for another Hydro Pump attack. This time, Kaitlyn would be ready. Palkia blast the water out once again, but Kaitlyn dodged it using the move Agility, she then moved closer to Palkia using the same move. Once she was close enough, she used the move Iron Head. Her head hardened a great amount, then she bashed it into Palkia, knocking it off of its feet.

Kaitlyn went to finish the wounded Palkia up with the attack Slash. Blood burst from Palkia's chest. Then, it slowly started to disinigrate. Kaitlyn changed back into her human form and lifted up her shirt to look at her gashes in her stomach. They were pretty deep and blood was still dripping from them. Rukia offered to heal her, but she declined, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ichigo and his hollow

Now that Kaitlyn had killed April's double, Rukia and April's powers have returned to them. Rukia carried Kaitlyn over to the side to heal her stomach wounds. The three watched Ichigo as he battled his hollow form.

The two were in perfect sync. Swipe after swipe, the other was there to block it. Ichigo finally got fed up, and used his Bankai. He pointed his blade out infront of him.

"Bankai!" he screamed.

A black mist Eroded from the Zanpakuto and encased Ichigo, then disapeared. Ichigo's outfit completely changed. His soul reaper uniform changed, it was all torn at the bottom. His Zanpakuto changed aswell, it's now a black kantana.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he exclaimed.

"Now you're finally getting serious." the hollow said.

The hollow then released its Bankai. The color scheme for its uniform and Zanpakuto were opposite. Ichigo made the first move, he thrusted his Zanpakuto foward, A blast of blackness rushed towards the hollow. The hollow bloacked it with one hand. White Ichigo smiled and sped towards Ichigo, and Ichigo did the same. White and black energy collided. The two made an explosion around them. They both went flying, Ichigo smacking into a stalagmite, while his hollow landed on his feet.

Ichigo stood back up, and brushed himself off. He then charged again for his hollow form. Only his hollow had disappeared and reappeared before Kaitlyn. Before Kaitlyn was done healing, he grabbed her by the throat, and threw her forward. Ichigo stands there, wondering what his hollow is planning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Without speaking any words, it raised its Zanpakuto and held it upside down. The hollow took the Zanpakuto and thrusted it downwards, penetrading Kaitlyn's stomach. The let out a loud moan of pain.

"No! Kaitlyn!" Ichigo screamed.

Gasps from Rukia and April made Renji and Scott take notice of what's happening behind them. Scott looked over, and saw Kaitlyn, impaled by White Ichigo's Zanpakuto. He was stunned, he didn't know what to do. Both him and Renji agreed it would be best to keep Scott's double out of the way. They lured the double, (who has now taken the form of a Pheonix) over out of the way of Ichigo's battle.

Kaitlyn looked down at her stomach, at the Zanpakuto stuck in her. She started to shed a tear of pain. The hollow then retrieved his Zanpakuto, and watched the blood drip from its tip.

Out of anger, Ichigo put his hand on his face, and put on his hollow mask. Akuma, and White Ichigo were surprised.

"How- How is that possible?" White Ichigo asked, baffled.

"It doesn't matter how I've done this, what does matter is the fact that I'm gonna kick your ass." he sad as he charged for his hollofied form. White Ichigo charged for him aswell. There power still seemed equally matched, until Ichigo smiled.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed.

Ichigo's energy was relaesed again from the Zanpakuto. At such a short range, it hit White Ichigo head on, sending him flying into a large rock pillar. The impact of the attack had fractured White Ichigo's right shoulder. As he began to climb out of the rubble, Ichigo had already met him with a swipe of his Zanapkuto. He sliced open his hollow's side, then went for him again. He then charged for him, but this time the hollow met him with a Zanpakuto aswell.

Kaitlyn's vision was worsening by the minute. It hurt to breath. Rukia tried as fast as she could to heal her. Kaitlyn watched,as best as she could, as Ichigo began to turn the battle around. The hollow looked as if it were ready to give up.

It seemed that each strike Ichigo made, the slower his hollow became. It was getting tired, Ichigo noticed. His strikes became faster, White Ichigo did an adequete job at keeping up, until he made one fatal move. Ichigo had the upper hand and knocked him on the ground. He then stabbed him in the stomach, the exact way it had stabbed Kaitlyn.

"You'll regret this." White Ichigo coughed.

" I don't need you. Inever really did. I now realized the hollow powers are still inside of me." Ichigo said, "You're just an asshole distraction."

He took the mask off, and went to Kaitlyn's side.

"Good job Ichigo." Kaitln encouraged.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, Renji and Scott still need help. Mind going to help them while me and Rukia stay here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure thing."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Scott's double

Ichigo rushed over to where Scott and Renji were fighting. Renji had a few bruises and scratches all over his face, and Scott had a nasty looking gash on his left side.

"We don't need your help Ichigo." Renji said, dodging the double's attack.

"Don't need help my ass, Ichigo help us please." Scott asked nicely.

Ichigo took out his Zanpakuto, and walked into their battle. The fake Pheonix charged for Renji from the air. Fire covered its body as the large bird spedily flew down towards Renji. He stood in place, unable to move. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his impending doom. He stood there, eyes closed, yet nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and found Ichigo, blocking the Pheonix's attack with his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo looked behind him, "Looks like you need my help to me." he smirked.

"Thanks, but I can take it from here." Renji said, getting up.

Ichigo ignored him and his request for him to butt out. He pushed the giant beast off of him, he then charged for the beast himself. The power of Ichigo and his Zanpakuto versus the great power of the Pheonix were evenly matched, thus creating a small explosion. Ichigo smirked, and kept on charging for the beast.

"This bird is a fietsty one." Ichigo commented.

" And that's all my power right there!" Scott boasted.

"Fat chance that's _all_ yours. Most of that's mine ya know." Renji said.

Ichigo then released a black energy towards the Pheonix. It took the full effect of the attack and went flying backwards. Ichigo then chased after it. The Pheonix had seen the him come at it. It flew up high and began to process a large ball of fire in its beak. Ichigo charged for it, not realizing it was about to attack. It released the ball of fire, and Ichigo was engulfed by the flames.

The ball had consumed him. The flames dashed and swirled around him. Everyone watched the giant ball, thinking it was all over. Thinking that it was the end for Ichigo. Suddnly, the fire ball was engulfed by blackness, then it quickly dissinigrated. All was left was Ichigo, in his Bankai form.

"Didn't think you'd get me _that_ easily did you?" Ichigo joked.

The pheonix screeched, then charged for Ichigo again. Ichigo smiled, then charged for it aswell. It resulted with another explosion, this time the Pheonix went flying out of the dust cloud. It crashed to the ground with a blowing force.

Ichigo flash stepped over to the Pheonix, and raised his Zanpakuto. As he was going to slap it down, the Pheonix quicly transformed back into Zabimaru's Bankai. It stood tall and attempted to grab Ichigo, but he flash stepped out of its way. It then tried again for Ichigo. Ichigo then jumped and held his Zanpakuto against its baboon skull.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed.

The energy from the attack cracked its skull. It screeched in its ear-bleeding voice. Ichigo finished it off with another Getsuga Tensho attack. The crack on the beast's head started to glow a bright red. It let out one more screech before it completely fell apart. Scott's Double's crystal necklace had fallen infront of Scott. He lifted his foot and stomped down, crushing the necklace to pieces.

Akuma was suprised, _How did I fail? I took their powers, yet, they still had a way to defeat them. _He looked over at the wounded Kaitlyn, and Rukia healing her. He then looked over at Ichigo, and Scott. He still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"You think you've defeated me? That you're better than me? Let me ask you something, are all over your souls truely pure?" He asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"Haha, what I'm talking about is this." He said as he lifted his pick-like sword.

The sword began to glow its firey red even more intense than before. He pointed it towards them. A red beam shot out from the sword, and created a red box around everyone. He laughed manically.

"Only the ones with purest of pure hearts can escape the fate that encounters you in here." He laughed.

"What, a stupid glowing red box?" Scott asked, "We can easily get out of this."

He put his hand against the side of the red glowing box. It jolted him with a burst of electricity. He yelped then jumped backwards.

"Damn it! How many boxes am I going to be put in?" Kaitlyn screamed.

"This isn't any ordinary box. All of you will soon relive the worse thing that has ever happened to _one _of you in there. It'll be up to your friends to save you from your own personal Hell." Akuma explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" April asked.

"You shall soon find out." he smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Inside Kaitlyn's mind

Ichigo looked around, looking for some way out, before something bad happened. Kaitlyn's eyes started to get heavy, and he limbs felt weak. Her neck didn't want to support her head any longer, and it fell backwards. Her heart began to race, blood pumped faster. Rukia looked at her, and called for Ichigo to come eyes grew pale, and she broke out into a cold sweat. Her breath shortened, and she started to shake.

"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

There was a laugh from far away.

"That's the effect of my trickroom." Akuma laughed.

"Cut it out!" he cried out, "Just let us go!"

"I will not, soon enough, you will all see Kaitlyn's worse thing that has ever happened to her." Akuma bellowed

"Garuntee you it's this moment right now." Scott whispered to Renji.

Rukia shook Kaitlyn, trying to wake her up. It wouldn't work. She was deep into her sleep.

The box around them, had started to transmit an image around them. April recognized the place it transmitted. She said it was Kailtlyn's old house when she was younger. The box placed them in the living room. The place looked like they were in a country styled home. The furniture appeared before them, as if they were in the house with her. They could touch everything, feel the fabric of the Couch. It was soft to the touch.

They then saw Kaitlyn as she was when she was little, maybe five years old. She was watching a re-run of Blue's Clues, and eating some dried cereal. Ichigo walked over to a shelf hanging on the wall. He saw a picture of Kaitlyn, and her mother and father. Kailtyn was swinging in a tire swing and her mother and father were happily pushing her. She was a spitting image of her mother, but had her dad's pale blue eyes. He smiled as he set the picture back down.

Renji walked around the living room, observing all of the things that were set where they were. He then began to watch little Kaitlyn, as she reached into the box of Cheerios and brought back out a handful. He smiled at her, but she did not see him. He then proceeded to try and talk to her.

"Hey Kaitlyn." he greeted.

She did not notice him, instead she reached into the box and brought out another handful of Cheerios.

"You may not know me yet, but my name's Renji. We become friends when you're older."

He was still being ignored, as she took the remote in hand and flipped the channel.

"Hey kid! Can you hear me?" Renji yelled.

"You fool, You can not interact directly with the person reliving the memory." Akuma announced.

There was a crash in the kitchen that had startled them all. Little Kaitlyn went running into the kitchen to investigate. Her mother and father. Her father had thrown a plate on the floor and it had shattered. They were screaming at each other. Argueing over spending time with Kaitlyn. Her mom was yelling at her father about how he cares more about his precious car more than his family. He snapped back at her. It was a constant back and forth arguement.

Her father fianlly had enough and grabbed her mom by the wrist. She yelled and screamed, saying that he was hurting her. He didn't care, he raised his free hand and struck her in the face.

Kaitlyn was watching the whole thing, and so were the others. Kaitlyn began to cry and ran up to her room. Rukia couldn't stand seeing young Kaitlyn's heart broken like that, and she ran up after her. The others followed as well.

When they caught up to them both inside a room that was filled with the color pink. The walls were pink, and she had dozens of posters of Disney Channel stars up on her wall. It smelled like white roses when they stepped in. They then saw Rukia sitting on Kaitlyn's bed, with Kaitlyn crying beside her. Rukia tried to put her hand on her back to comfort her, but her hand phased through her. All she could do was sit there in her company.

Kaitlyn then got up and walked over to her white toy chest. She dug around in the chest and took out a brown teddy bear. It had a red bow, and one eye. She squeezed it tight and went to sit back on her bed. She started talking to the bear.

She told the bear all of her feelings, and her thoughts. The bear was like her own personal diary. They all watched as she confine to her bear. She appeared so strong at that moment, almost like her parents aren't even argueing.

Then, the worst words she's ever heard had come out of her father's mouth:

"I've had enough Diane! I'm leaving you!" he screamed.

You could see the heartbreak in Kaitlyn's eyes. She quickly ran downstairs just in time to see her father's face for the last time, as he walked out the door. Her tear filled face looked over at her mom, she then threw her teddy bear to the ground and rushed out the door. She called for her dad as he drove off.

Rukia and April couldn't stand it, and started crying as well. Ichigo looked at Kaitlyn as she cried. Then, a lightbulb went off in his mind. His eyes lit up as he ran back inside. He grabbed a pen and paper and went back outside. He began to write on the paper. The others were confused with what he was doing.

"Uh, dude. What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Akuma said we can't interact _directly _with Kaitlyn, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Right?" Scott questioned.

"So, why don't we interact indirectly." Ichigo finished writing and rushed over to the little crying Kaitlyn. He shoved it into her hand. She stopped crying and looked at the note shoved into her hand. She opened it up and saw words on it, but she could not read it. She ran inside the house to try and find her mom. She found her mom in her room, lying down.

"Mommy, what does this say?" she asked.

Her mother picked up the note and opened it.

"It says: Kaitlyn, this is Ichigo. Don't worry this is just a dream. We're gonna get you out of this." her mom read.

" Who's I-chi-go, mommy?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you go and play while I make you some lunch."

Kaitlyn scampered off back to her room to play, while Ichigo and the others went to the living room to think about what to do.

"Well, at least she knows we're here." Renji said;

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" Ichigo asked.

There was a long pause before any one spoke.

"Well, is this is just a memory. We'd just have to make her remember something that's better than this." Scott suggested.

"How are we gonna do that? She only remembers things that's happened up to this point right now." Ichigo pointed out.

"Well, April, you were her friend around this time, was there anything that you guys did that she might remember?" Scott asked.

"There was this one time that we went to the park together and I got chased by a duck. I don't remember if that was before or after this though." April said.

"We'll just have to find out then." Ichigo took another piece of paper and dried to draw, to the best of his abilities, April being chased by a duck. In the corner he wrote: Do you remeber this?

He gave the paper to Kaitlyn once again. She then, opened it, then smiled. She ran back to her mother to show her.

"Look mommy! It's the time we went to the park and April got chased by duckies!" she giggled.

There was a quake underneath their feet. slowly, the background around them started to fall apart, piece by piece. Kaitlyn and her mother screamed, and held each other tight. Soon the place around them faded. Everyone was standing on blackness. Little Kaitlyn and her mother soon faded away.

The red box soon reappeared and they were back in Hell. Kaitlyn was still on the ground where they had left her. Rukia and April rushed towards her. She began to cough as she came to. The color returned to her skin. Her heart and blood began to slow down to their normal speed. She regained the strength in her limbs. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. April hugged her and they got up.

Akuma was very suprised. _How did they get out of her memory so easily? I was sure that they would be stuck in there forever. _He thought. He looked over at Ariana. He had completely forgotten about her. She looked a little pale, and lifeless. He picked her up by the collar of her dress and lifted her up. The chains were already starting to form. He gave a sly smile to the team as the red box they were trapped in disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Saving Ariana

He held up Ariana and laughed. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were stunned as they saw the chain hang from her chest. Kaitlyn, Scott and April just looked confused.

"Those are the chains of hell." Rukia mumbled.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, stunned.

"If a soul is bound by that chain, they are not allowed to leave Hell." Renji explained, "We can still save her if we hurry"

"If you want to save your frined, you must face me." Akuma said.

April then transformed into a Scyther, and Scott turned into a minotaur. Kaitlyn decided to stay behind and have Rukia finish healing her. Renji and Ichigo withdrew their Zanpakuto's and prepared for a fight.

Akuma threw Ariana to the side and got out his pick- like sword and smirked. The sword burned with an intense fire, along with his eyes. Scott was the first to charge. With a battle axe in hand, he ran at Akuma. He was outraged that he could do such a thing to them. He was quickly brushed aside when Akuma swiped his sword.

April stood before him next. She used Agility to get close enough to him to strike. He was momentarily confused on her whereabouts, until she stopped to attack. He turned around just in time to block her attack. She slid backwards, and then rushed over for another attack. She went to attack with just her bladed hands, but Akuma met her halfway with his blade.

The force on both sides were pretty evenly matched, until April realized she had her arms crossed into the form of an "X". She then smiled the same smile he's been giving them. She released a mountain of energy on him when she used the move X-Scissor. The move knocked Akuma down off his feet. He certainly wasn't expecting a move like that from April. He stood up, and found she left a scratch above his right hip.

Scott then got back up, and saw April attacking Akuma. He felt like he should help, so he picked up his axe and threw it. Miscalculating where he aimed, April ducked and then glared at Scott.

"Watch it!" she yelled.

She kept her eyes off of Akuma too long, for he had enough time to strike her with his sword. She was then sent barreling towards Scott. They then crashed into each other, both falling to the ground.

"Nice going _Scott."_ April grumbled.

Ichigo looked at Renji, and Renji replied with a nod. They both flash stepped and disappeared from sight. Akuma looked around for them. Ichigo suddenly appeared before him, trying to strike him, but he blocked it. Renji then appeared behind him, swiping his Zanpakuto. To his suprise, Akuma blocked it with his hand.

April and Scott scrambled to their feet, ready to attack once again. Scott charged at him, with his horns down. April had also rushed for him. April got their first, but Akuma blocked her attack with his foot. They all were suprised. Scott still charging for him, had made contact with him in his stomach. He was knocked back to the ground, blood was thrown out of his mouth. Ichigo and Renji went to kill him off, while Scott and April went and got Ariana.

Ichigo looked into Akuma's eyes, he was afraid. Renji was about to slice down, when Ichigo stopped him.

"Why did you kidnapp Kaitlyn in the first place?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you, I wanted her powers." he coughed.

Ichigo knelt down and grabbed his throat, "That's not the real reason. Tell me the _real _reason why you did." he grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I was told to." he choked.

"By who?" he asked.

He didn't answer. Ichigo tightened his grip on his throat.

"Who!" he screamed.

"Kurai-Ryuu"

Ichigo let go of his throat, then told Renji to go with the others. He then looked at Akuma, menacingly.

"If you do this kind of shit again, I _won't _hesitate to kill you next time." he threatened.

He left Akuma there, and went to the rest of the group. Scott had Ariana over his back, and Kaitlyn was able to stand. Scott transformed into his Pheonix form, while April and Kaitlyn both turned into Moltres and Articuno. Rukia and Renji rode on Kaitlyn, while Ichigo rode on April the way through Hell.

"We need to haul ass to get up there if we want to save Ariana." Renji said.

That's exactly what they did. They flew as fast as they could, avoiding as much as they could through each level. Once they finally got out of Hell, they landed in the meadow they always train at. It felt weird being out of the dark depressing Hell and being somewhere where the energy wasn't so dense. Everyone got off and they headed to the Soul Society for Ariana's treatment.

Ariana was healed successfully, along with the rest of Kaitlyn's wounds. They all returned to the World of the Living to return Ariana to her home before she woke up. Kaitlyn, Scott, and April said goodbye for now to Rukia, Renji and Ichigo as they left back for the Soul Society. Life for everyone could now return to normal, for them at least.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

A young girl was walking home from school one day, and thought it would be quicker to go down an alley way. As she was walking down the damp, dark alleyway, she felt an uneasy feeling she was being followed. She clenched her bag close to her as she walked farther into the alley.

She was suddenly blindsided by a man. He pushed her up against a wall, and pointed a gun to her temple. He grabbed ahold of her neck and squeezed hard.

"Give me your bag... and no one gets shot." the man said darkly.

The girl choked as she reached down to take her bag off. He smiled as he took the bag. he released the grip from the girl's throat and lowered his gun. He opened her bag and found a whole bunch of things. He didn't have time to look through it all, so he closed it and began to run.

He was then struck down on the ground, and wrapped up in a sticky web. A large caterpillar inched its way down the side of the building. It had very large eyes, and a pink color antennae. As it got to the ground, it transformed into a girl with dark brown hair, and pale blue eknelt down and grabbed the other girl's bag.

"The cops are coming for him now. Here's your bag." Kaitlyn said handing the girl her bag.

The girl was speechless on what had just happened. She uttered a quiet thank you and ran off. Kaitlyn put her hands in her jean pockets and began to stroll off, when she was caught off guard.

It was a gigantic white dragon. It had a saddened face on it. Kaitlyn quickly transformed into a Scizor, preparing for a fight.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you." the dragon said, in a girlish voice.

"Then what do you want?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My name is. I'm Kurai Ryuu's sister."

Kaitlyn looked at her, shocked.


End file.
